Big Time Baka and Test
by sonickiller41
Summary: Big Time Rush comes to Japan for the concerts for their first time, but wait for two months so they decided to enrolled to Fumizuki Academy and meets Akihisa and his friends. What will happen when they have a new life in Japan? Couples: James x Aiko; Aki x Minami;Kendall x Mizuki; Logan x Miharu and Carlos x Yuuko or Kinoshita twincest, Which is weird.
1. Pilot

**Author's note: This takes place possibly before the Big Time Movie and After Baka and Test Season 2. I got this Idea from my dream when I was asleep.**

**Big Time Baka and Test**

**Pilot**

**Rocque Records**

James and Kendall were sitting on the couch while Logan was pacing back and fourth in the living room while Carlos ate a corn dog lying down on a couch, relaxing.

"So Kendall, could you tell me why Kelly need us here for?" James asked him.

"I don't know, she tell us to meet us at the studio by 10:00 now and that's all I now." Kendall answered.

"I just don't get why Gustavo wants us here for? I mean, I think one of us will replace for new member. We're doing great. Who is gonna be replaced anyway?" Logan said.

"No one is because we're not gonna let them." Kendall said reassuringly.

"But I hope not." James Lamented, "I gonna miss L.A. for my whole life."

As they were worrying, Kelly walks towards them. "Guys, Gustavo want to see you there."

They all gulp as they walked with Kelly to Gustavo's office. When they were arrived, they notice that Gustavo was not angry or mad, just a stare.

"Dogs, do you know why your here for?" Gustavo said as he walking back and forth.

"ARE YOU KICKING US OUT?" They all exclaimed.

"NO, were not kicking you guys out." he said.

The boys relieved. "Thank you Gustavo, I thought you're kicking us out for real" Carlos said in joy.

"Uh… I was about too, but THAT"S NOT WHY YOU HERE FOR?" He yelled.

The boys stand still in silence and scared.

"The reason why you here that I have an announcement for you, dogs!" Gustavo continue walking back and forth.

"And why is that?" Kendall Asked Gustavo.

He stopped and looks at them. "Because you dogs, for you're first time, BTR are on a tour to Japan." Gustavo announcement.

The boys widen their eyes and clung their mouths opened in surprised.

"Did he just say…"Logan whispered.

"I think he did." Kendall replied.

"Japan, as an a lot of hot and cute babes in it." James said.

About 5 seconds of silence, the boys start cheer and high five as they hugged each other and jump in joyed.

"We're going to Japan, We're going to Japan…" They were singing excitement repeatedly.

"DOGS!" Gustavo barked.

They screamed as they let go and stood still.

"As for me, I can't go."

"Why not?" Carlos said in disappointment face.

Gustavo was too embarrassed to tell the boys about his airsickness. "Uh… because I have a business to do, and don't worry, Johnny Kitagawa will take care of you."

The boys look at each other in confused and look back at him. "Who's Johnny?"

Gustavo sigh in annoyed. "Johnny is a founder, president and producer of Johnny & Associates, the record company. He was one and only best friend since Blah blah blah. It also has a famous artist like Arashi, Hey! Say! JUMP, KAT-TUN, and SMAP, which it became popular in Japan and other Asia states."

"Wow, I learning so many thing about Johnny and his record company." James amazed.

"But Gustavo, why Johnny need us and I thought we're going to UK for the world tour." Logan said.

"Because Johnny saw you on a live stage on YouTube, so he called me to bring you dogs to perform the 3 concerts in Japan. Oh and for the world tour, has to wait." Gustavo replied.

"Here are your plane tickets and passports." Kelly said as she handed it to the boys. "Sweet!" They squeak in excitement.

"Now dogs, pack your bags because the plane will leave to Japan by tomorrow morning, SO LEAVE AND GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DOGS MAKE ME SICK." Gustavo yelled.

The boys ran out of his office screaming in terror.

* * *

**Meanwhile… Akihisa Apartment, Fumizuki, Japan, 5 miles west from Special wards of Tokyo**

"...and Big Time Rush will be doing a 3 concerts in Tokyo! I hear they will arrive by 2 days, so ladies, it will start in 2 months and this is your big shot to get in those concert!" The T.V producer announced.

"Big Time Rush, the greatest Pop/Rock band in America come to Tokyo, but too bad that there's no concert in this town." Akihisa said in sad tone, grabbed the remote and change the channel.

"Oh Aki." He heard the voice from his side of the couch; he turn his head and recognize the brown hair women was his older sister, Akira. "It's time to go to school."

Akihisa grunt. "Just another more minutes, please!" he said, turn his head to the TV and changing the channel again.

"Well, there's no other way to do this but." She said as leaned closer to his cheeks, which makes Akihisa uncomfortable. "I'll have to give you a little good bye kiss." She said in flirt tone, she was about to kiss him.

Akihisa raised his hands in defeat and gets up from the couch quickly. "OKAY, I"M GOING." He yelled in squeak. He walks quickly as he grabbed his school bag and headed to the door.

"Bye Aki" Akira smile as she wave her hand.

"BYE!" He yelled nervously as he slammed the door behind him and walked through the street to Fumizuki Academy. He took a sigh. "I wish Big Time Rush will come here in this town."

"Hey Akihisa" He perk up his head when he recognize the cute voice, turned his head around and saw his friend, Hideyoshi, catching up and walk with him.

"Hi Hideyoshi, how's it doing?" He smiles.

"It's okay so far, but did you hear about Big Time Rush is coming to Japan." Hideyoshi said.

Akihisa nodded. "Yep, but too bad that there's no concert in Fumizuki and the concert are in Tokyo, which kinda make me sad." He said a little disappointment.

Hideyoshi are going to cheer him up. "I know how you feel, but maybe someday the luck will come to you and make your dream came true, right?"

He turned to him and smile. "Yeah, your right.

Hideyoshi smiles back at him. "Well I glad, at least we could sang the song before we arrived at school. So what song does "Famous by Big Time Rush" goes again."

"Oh like this" Akihisa smile as clear his throat and he begin to sing.

_(Akihisa) You wanna be famous_

_(Hideyoshi) Famous_

_(Both) You wanna be the one who's living the life._

Akihisa and Hideyoshi continue walking toward Fumizuki Academy while singing famous.

* * *

**Days later… LAX airport**

Outside of the airport, the boys took out their suitcase from the trunk of the car and put it on the ground. Their flight, Japan airline, will leave about 15 minutes.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to Japan for the first time." James smiles.

"Woah, I know, right" Carlos exclaimed.

Before the boys grabbed their suitcase and headed to the terminal, Ms. Knight got out of the car and waved at them. "Bye Kendall, have a nice trip to Japan." She yelled.

"Okay mom, bye" Kendall waved back to her and went inside the terminal.

Katie out of the car to her mother and stand aside her. "Well mom, I'll miss my brother."

"I know" She nodded as she sniffs.

Katie turned to her. "Mom, are you crying?"

"No, I'm not crying." Ms. Knight said as she tries to be strong.

Katie rolled her eye and opens her arms. "Wanna hug, mom?"

Ms. Knight quickly embrace her as she start to cry and hugged her tightly. She misses Kendall so mush that she cries a lot and want to hug someone so badly.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Katie groan.

"I don't care!" She said, sobbing more and more.

They checked in and went through security, only to be stopped by a couple fans asking for autographs.

"Well, now we just wait for the plane." Logan stated.

When the plane finally arrived, they entered the door leading to the plane, found four seats all near each other, and the plane start to take off.

"JAPAN, HERE WE COME!" They yelled out in excitement as the plane lift off from the ground and into the blue sky.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big time Rush and Baka and Test.**


	2. Big Time Rush, Arrival and New home

******Author's note: The new song, "Windows Down", is the origin before the Season 3 of Big Time Rush. By away, I don't own both of them.**

**Big Time Rush, Arrival and New home**

About 15 hours flight, Logan reading his book, Kendall watching his favorite sport channel, Hockey, on airplane TV, Carlos was asleep with his helmet on and James, well, combing his hair while looking at this mirror.

"So Kendall, how long the plane will land on Japan?" James asked him.

"Hmm… who knows, but at least we get a good sleep from the long ride." Kendall turned to Carlos, who's still asleep and snoring. Kendall shakes him to wake him up, but he's a heavy sleeper. He then got an idea to wake him up. "Hey, is that corndogs we serving?"

Carlos shot up as he awake in widen. "Corndogs, where?" he look around the plane.

"Just kidding, there's no corndogs on the plane." He said to Carlos as he chuckles.

"Oh." Carlos said as he arms crossed and sad face.

"Watashitachi no hikōki wa naritakokusaikūkō ni 8: 00 AM de, sūfungo ni chakuriku sa remasu. Sorera no chokuritsu no ichi ni, subete no toreitēburu, seki o modori, shītoberuto o shime kudasai. Arigatou." Plane's intercom announces in Japanese.

The boys look at each other in confused. "Guys, does one of you know the Japanese?" Kendall said.

"NOPE!" Carlos, Logan and James said as they shake their head.

"Our plane will be landing in a few minutes at 8:00 AM in Narita International airport. Please return all tray tables, and seats to their upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Thank You." Plane's intercom translated to English.

"OH!" They said.

As soon as the plane landed, they stepped through the door into the airport. "Well guys, here we are." Kendall said.

"Wow I know! Race you to baggage claim!" Carlos challenged James.

"You're on!" he replied and they took off running.

Kendall and Logan just followed them, shaking their heads and laughing to themselves.

Once they grabbed their suitcase and walked outside of the airport, they were amazed. There are loads of people outside of the airport. "Whoa, That's a lot of people." Kendall said.

"Oh and a hot babe!" James said as he looks at the yellow hair women with her bust chest, which it jiggles a little.

As they go through and out of the crowded people, they saw a limo driver holding a sign, it said: Big Time Rush and left of him, an old man with a black hair staring at them in smiles.

The guys walk to the sign and the old man. "So you must be Johnny Kitagawa that Gustavo that told us about?" Logan said.

"Yes indeed and you must be Big Time Rush?" Johnny said.

"Yes we are, I'm Carlos." Carlos exclaimed.

Johnny laughed. "Hahaha! I know who you are already. Come boys, to the limo." He walks off. The boys followed him to the limo.

"So Johnny, is it true that you and Gustavo are best friend?" James asked.

"Of course James, Gustavo is my only best friend since I last visit him and he was a son to me." Johnny said as he smiles and chuckles. "And speaking of son to me, did he happen to mention - anything about me owing him a money?"

They look at each other, confused and look back. "NOPE!" They said, simultaneously.

Johnny turn around. "HE'S A LYING BEAST!" He yelled in anger.

They jumped back and flinched as they screamed.

"Wait… did you just say no?" Johnny said in calmed tone. They exchanged looks and shake their head.

Johnny was dumbfounded. "Never mind." He said in embarrassed, turn around and continue walking to the front of the airport. "Alright boys, there's a limo right there." He points the limo to show them.

Without needing more encouragement, the boys piled into the limo before Johnny was the last to get in. The driver start the engine and drove off the airport to the highway to Tokyo.

"So boys, what you think about Gustavo?" Johnny said.

Logan started it "Um… he's a alright to me and a good producer." "But, except he was super mean to everyone and yells a lot." Carlos picked up where Logan left off. "Also he was no fun and scared us to death." James added. "And he sometimes didn't like us so much and treat us like a dog." Kendall said.

Johnny shakes his head. "Ah Gustavo, he always the same." He said

"But now this time, we and Gustavo get along well and still not like us, but like us." Kendall said.

"Huh… I see." Johnny nodded.

As Kendall about to say something, then the phone that he had just rang. He picked up and put the speaker on, so He and his friend could hear it. "Hello"

"DOGS" They all widen their eyes as they recognize the voice was Gustavo Rocque. "I want to talk to Johnny."

"Konnichiwa Gustavo, my friend how are you doing?" Johnny said

"Doing fine Johnny, just take care the dogs, so they will NOT GONNA RUIN EVERYTHING." Gustavo yelled.

Johnny chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them and making sure they not mess up or everything."

"Good to hear that, and speaking of which, don't you owned me a money or not?" Gustavo said, remember about owning the money.

Johnny widened his eyes in shock. "Uh…" he grabbed his potato chip from his pocket and grumbled it to make it a static. "What Gustavo, I can't hear you. I'm breaking up. I'm breaking up with all that static."

"Is that a sound of the crumbled up potato chip? You're a deadbeat, Johnny, YOU'RE A DEADBEAT." He yelled.

Johnny throws his crumbled up potato chips away. "And you need to take you're anger management TO CALM YOU'RE TEMPER DOWN." He yelled back.

Before he grabbed Kendall cellphone. "Oh no, you cannot yell at me, you hear me, AND YOU STILL OWNED ME MON-" He cut off as Johnny pressed the off button and give Kendall his cellphone back.

They can all hear the Gustavo scream from the distance. "Is that Gustavo's scream?" James said.

"YEP!" They all said including Johnny and nodded.

"Oh and Johnny," Logan turn to him and asked. "What's konnichiwa?"

"It means hello and you guys need to learn how to understand and speak Japanese." Johnny said.

"We know!" They all muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile… Fumizuki Academy**

Today was a normal day at Fumizuki Academy. As usual, on the weekend, Class F… is that a roar of the screaming man?

"Huh, what's that sound?" Hideyoshi said.

Akihisa and his classmates heard the scream of Gustavo and look at the window, where it came from.

"I think it sounds like a someone screaming from a distance or the roar of the T-Rex." Akihisa said.

Yuuji, Class F Representative, look at him and give him a serious look. "Really Akihisa, how could you tell if T-Rex make a load roar if it extinct?"

"Uh… because there's no way that a man could scream so load from there to here." Akihisa said.

Yuuji rolled his eyes and shakes his head. "Akihisa, you're an idiot."

Akihisa sighed in annoyed. "Like always." Out of nowhere, he grabbed his guitar on his laps, turning the turner to get a right sound and he was about to play it.

"Hey Akihisa" He looks up from his guitar and smiles at Hideyoshi. "I see you bring you're guitar in our class."

He nodded. "Yeah, and we finish the lyrics we created." Pulling out the lyrics and holds up to show him. "The Windows down."

Hideyoshi grabbed the lyrics and reading it. "Okay it seems alright." As he finished reading the lyrics, he looks at Akihisa. "Well Akihisa, looks like we did a good job on it." He smiles.

"Akihisa!" They look to their side to see Mizuki, the smartest girl in Fumizuki Academy, walk towards them. "I don't know you play guitar."

Akihisa smiles at her. "Yep, I play this, since last day of junior high and me and Hideyoshi becoming a songwriter partner."

"Oh really Aki?" Behind Mizuki, Minami, German girl, was joining conversation with them. "Do you really know how to be a songwriter, don't you?"

"Um… yeah, me and Hideyoshi just came up for the song we wrote." Akihisa said.

Minami and Mizuki look at Hideyoshi with the lyrics on his hand. "He's right, we did wrote the song." He said.

"And the song is this…" Akihisa said as he begins to play his guitar and Mizuki and Minami had no choice but to listening his song.

_(Akihisa) You're pretty baby, but you know that_

_Wish I could bring ya, across the map_

_(Hideyoshi) I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_

_I don't really care if it's wrong or right_

_Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight_

_Anything you want I can get that girl_

_If you're with that girl_

_(All) Everybody knows that I want ya_

_(Akihisa) If you want me baby show me_

_(All) Roll the windows down let your hair flow_

_(Akihisa) Let it all go tonight…_

As they finished, the girls stared at him and Hideyoshi in shock for a minute. "Wow guys, your song is amazing." Mizuki said as she slightly smiles.

"I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm in love with that song." Minami said, brushing and looking away from him.

Akihisa smiles at Minami and begin to insult her. "Now what did you say about the songwriter, you flat chested freak who doesn't even look like a girl, I don't give a…" He was about to finished the sentence when Minami grabbed his guitar and lift it in dark aura.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU IDIOT!" She yelled in anger.

"Oh crap." Akihisa said, widen his eyes as Minami swing the guitar down and smash over his head, breaking into pieces. "Ow!" He said painfully, fell to the floor backwards and lying there. "Okay, I'll take that back." He squeaks before he fully unconscious.

Kouta AKA Voyeur, ultimate pervert, rush to the side to see it before she smash the guitar on Akihisa and cause the her skirt to lift up. "Dammit, so close." He said.

Yuuji put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "I call a nurse." He got up and walked through the door.

Hideyoshi looked down at Akihisa, crossing his arms and shakes his head as he smiles. "Akihisa, you're really are an idiot, but a great friend."

* * *

**Tokyo highway**

"Okay let's try again and this time we get it right, okay?" Logan said.

The three looked at each other and back to him. "Yep!"

Logan clearing his throat and begin to speak in Japanese. "Konnichiwa min'na, dono yō ni sore ga okotte iru nodesu ka?" (Hi guys, how's it going?)

"Watashi wa yoi, rōgan no okagedesu." (I'm good, Logan thanks) Kendall said in Japanese.

"Um… Watashi wa hontōni genkidesu, watashi ga suisoku suru, chōdo watashi no kōn inu to odayakana kibun ni naru o tanoshimu." (I am really fine, I guess; just enjoy my corn dogs and chillax) Carlos said also in Japanese as he eating corn dogs and sat back on a chair.

Logan nodded and turned to James, which he didn't pay attention when he looks himself in the mirror. "Ahem!"

James snapped out of it, turned away from his mirror and look at him. "Oh… I'm sorry, "

"James, in Japanese?" Logan said as he glares at him.

"Oh I mean… Gomennasai" James said in Japanese.

"Now much better." Logan said, giving him a thumps up.

"Boys, we're here." Johnny said as he point at the city buildings. "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan."

They widened their eyes and open their mouth open in surprise as they stared out the window. "WOW!" They exclaimed. Kendall looked at him. "Johnny, can you give us a tour everywhere in Tokyo?" He asked him.

"Sure." Johnny nodded.

For the whole ride the guys were dancing like idiots, staring out the window, pointing out sites to each other, taking stupid pictures of each other at the Tokyo tower, Shibuya district and other places, and much to the driver's displeasure somehow sticking half of their bodies outside of the limo whether it was by window or the sun roof.

The limos pulled up to a building and they got out of the limo. "Boys, welcome to the Johnny & Associates record company and hotels, home of famous artist." Johnny told them.

"Wait… is it a record company or a hotel?" Carlos confused.

"Both, and say hi to Satoshi Ohno from Arashi." He introduced as the Satoshi walk out the entrance and heading toward them. As he stopped in front of them, he introduced himself. "Konnichiwa, My name is Satoshi, the leader of Arashi." He said extending his hand.

They shook his hand one by one. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kendall, the leader of Big Time Rush." Kendall introduced himself.

"Ah, so you're the Big Time Rush that Johnny talk about."

"Yes we are!" They said in smiles.

Johnny escorts the guys inside the building to their room. They stepped into the lobby, taking to the elevator to the top floor and walk through the hallway to the door. "Okay boys, this is the room where you staying." Johnny said as he unlock the door and open widely.

As they walk in through the door, they widened their eyes and mouths open in shock as they dropped their suitcase. "OH MY GOD!" They exclaimed as they saw a room is huge, they have the newly home electronics, arcade games, the kitchen with the island and swirly slide.

"Wow, that's exactly like our apartment 2J, but it's different." Kendall said.

"Everything is new to us." Logan said as he looks around the room.

Johnny looked at the group "Ok you guys are going to love it here. This rooms are clean, there's 4 rooms, and there's amazing pool on the door at your right."

The four ran to the door and open it. As they went inside, they saw not ordinary pool but it's like a water park.

They all turn and look at Johnny in stunned. "This room is amazing." They exclaimed in excitement.

He chuckled. "See, I told you, you guys going to love it." He smiles.

"Oh by away, when the concerts start?" James said.

"About two months, so you guys will take a break and maybe do ever you want." Johnny leaved to the door and close behind him.

Carlos look around the room and walk to he kitchen. Then behind the island, the man pop up causes Carlos to scream.

"Carlos, what's going on?"

"Something's happens, Carlos?" The three ran to Carlos and suddenly stop, as they look at the man with the white hat in confused. "Um… who the heck are you?" Kendall asked him.

"My name is Morimoto, I'm your personal chef." He said as he bow to them.

"Wait… our personal chef?" James said.

He nodded. "Yes, I can serve you any food you like for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Even fish sticks Friday with tots." Carlos said, Excited.

"Even that one too." He nodded. As he pulls out the fish sticks and tots and put it on an island.

Kendall arm around Logan and James shoulder. "Guys, I think this is going to be our new home." He smiles. "And I want some too." He takes the piece and eating with them.

* * *

**Akihisa Apartment**

Akira was sitting on a couch, reading her books. She heard the door open as Akihisa made his way inside. "Hey little brother, how was…" She paused. She raised her brows when she saw Akihisa has a bruise on his forehead and his hand on his neck. "Aki, what happened?"

"Don't asked, it hurts and I need some rest." He said as he clenches his teeth as he feel the pain on his neck.

"Oh, okay." She went back to reading.

Akihisa walked inside his bedroom as he stopped and dropping himself to the bed, facing down. He moaned in pain. "Well, at least I'm in bed and need some rest." He said to himself.

Before he fully asleep, his cellphone rang. "Ugh… I wonder who it is?" He picks up his cellphone and put it on his ear. "Hello"

"Hey Aki" He recognize the as Minami.

"Oh hey Minami, what's up"

"I just want to know that I'm sorry for hitting you with your guitar."

Akihisa smiles. "Nah, it's okay, I just did that on purposed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's my fault for insulted you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Aki, and I'm sorry about your neck."

"Don't worry, it'll healed by itself."

"I see"

"So Minami, why you call for?"

"I want to say that I like your song."

Akihisa widens his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know you and Hideyoshi wrote that song so good and what is it about?"

"Oh that, I got this when we're on the beach."

"What beach?"

He hates to admit it. "The cross dressing contest one"

"Oh"

"Yeah." He said, embarrassed.

"Well I got to go bye"

"Bye" He hung up the phone and put it on his desk. He turns to his back, putting his hand behind his head and stared in the ceiling as he smiles. He can't believe that Minami like his song, which makes him happy. _Maybe life was lucky and better for me. _He thought. He closes his eye slowly as he falls asleep.


	3. We, Fumizuki Academy, and New friends

**We, Fumizuki Academy, and New friends**

**2 days later**

As usual, Carlos sitting on a couch watching anime, Lucky Star, on TV and eating his corndogs, Logan sit right next to Carlos reading Japanese and Kanji translated book, and James, well, taking a shower with a new hair product.

The door open as Kendall, wake up from his slumber, came out of the room and look around them. "Morning guys, how's it going?"

"Doing fine, I'm just reading the translation of Japanese and Kanji, so maybe I could understand a little." Logan said, still reading it.

As Kendall heading to the kitchen to get his breakfast, Salt grilled salmon, watercress salad with ponzu dressing, rice, miso soup, boiled daikon radish, and freshly-made scooped tofu, which was soft, warm, and downright buttery, James come out of the shower. "Man, I love livin in Japan for my whole life, don't you think?" James smiles.

"I know right, this anime is awesome because it has a cute girls and it's in Japanese, but it has a subtitle and a cute voice." Carlos said astonishment.

"Including the delicious food chef serves us." Kendall said, taking another bite.

Logan turns to them, not looking at his book. "And don't forget the awesome pool we had." He point out.

"Yeah that too. And I kinda miss our friends back from there." James said.

Kendall looks at him. "You know what, you're right, we do miss them a lot."

Logan sighed. "We know we missed them a lot, at least there's no Gustavo, Mr. bitter's rule and the school in japan. Oh and it's not like that Johnny told us to go to school."

Carlos about to say something when they heard a front door opened. The guys turned and saw a man with a hair almost like Logan does walks over to them. "So you must be Big Time Rush that Johnny's talking about."

"Yes we are and you are…" Kendall replied.

"My name is Kazunari Ninomiya, a member of Arashi." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kazunari."

"Just call me Nino and Johnny want to meet you guys in his office on the top floor." Nino informs them.

Logan look sat him confused. "Um… why Johnny needs us for?"

Nino shrugged. "Who knows" He turn and leave before closing the door. "But I do know little bit, Johnny said that you guys are going to school."

They all widened their eyes in shock. "SCHOOL WHAT!"

**3 Minutes later**

On the top floor of Johnny's office, Johnny was sitting on his chair, legs up on his desk and calling on his phone.

"Yeah, I know about the delay of Hey! Say! JUMP concert, but hey, don't worry, tomorrow will prepare for them and bye." Johnny hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

Johnny heard the elevator ding. "Huh." As the elevator door open, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan ran towards him and stop at his desk, glaring on him.

"Okay Johnny we need a talk…" James cut off when he look around the office, even three's too. "Hey nice office and a great view of the city you have."

"Oh thank you." Johnny said, smiles. "So what you guys want to talk about?"

The four snapped out of it and glare at him again. "Are we going to school?" They said, simultaneously.

He nodded. "I'm afraid so, yes."

They all widened their eyes and mouths in disbelief. "WHAT, you're kidding me, right?" Carlos said.

"Carlos, I'm not kidding about it." Johnny said as he sighed.

"Can you tell us why we're going to school for?" Kendall question.

"Because you guys are under 18 and you must attend full hours of school a day." Johnny said.

"Really?" They whined.

"Yep" He replied, "The reason you guys go to school, because it's important for your grades and you think that 2 months off from concert, doesn't mean 2 months off from school."

They look at each other, they hate to admit it, but Johnny was right. It's because the 2 months off of concert stressed them out and even getting bored with no friends, they do love the pool they had, but stressed is coming on them.

They took a sighed and look at him. "I got no choice, but school is important for our grades, don't you guys agreed?" Kendall said.

Logan, Carlos and James shrugged as they agreed with Kendall. "I guess so." Carlos said.

"Kendall was right about it." James said.

Logan shrugged his shoulder, agreed and looked at Johnny. "So Johnny, what school are we going?" He asked.

"Well you will attend the school called Fumizuki Academy, it's just 5 miles from here." He said.

"Fumizuki… Academy…" They said in confused.

"Yes, Fumizuki Academy is a great school and it has your favorite subject like math, science, and everything." He said.

They all smiled. "Alright, but where is Fumizuki Academy anyway?" Kendall asked.

* * *

**7 Minutes later… Fumizuki Academy**

"So this is Fumizuki Academy." Logan said.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James are standing outside the gate of Fumizuki Academy, looking at the school in surprised.

"I hate to admit, but this is a nice school." Kendall said.

"I have to agreed with Kendall, that is a nice school." Carlos said, smiled.

"Yeah, except we have to a bus to get here because the limo is busy and walk here, which my hair is sweating and almost it's ruin." James complained, hold up his mirror and looking at himself. "But I do look good."

Kendall look around the schoolyard, it's empty. "Logan, what time is it?"

Logan looks at the watch on his wrist. "It's almost 7:30 am, I guess it didn't start yet"

"Hey you there!"

They all jumped back and screamed, as they look through the gate, a tall man with his black suits walks towards them. They are all shaken as they were afraid that tall man going to hurt them.

As the tall man stop and stand there, he look at them. "So you must 4 new students that principle was talking about?" He said with harsh tone

They look at each other for a sec and look back at him. "Yep"

"By away, who are you?" James said, scarred.

"My name is Mr. Nishimura, a school counselor and a teacher, and the principle wants to meet you there, follow me." He said, turned around and walks off.

"Man, that guy is scarier than the movie we watch and I need to change my pants." Carlos said, afraid.

"Me too." Kendall, James and Logan said.

"And he's more worst than Gustavo was back then." Kendall said.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Mr. Nishimura yelled louder.

They screamed again. "Coming!" They ran on to catch up with him.

Not the only one the boys come early, on the rooftop of the school, Akihisa and Hideyoshi came early too and they are staring at the ground, where the guys and Mr. Nishimura AKA ironman, that what they call him, were.

"Hey Hideyoshi, who's the 4 new student's were looking at?" Akihisa said, look at him.

Hideyoshi shrugged. "Who knows, but except one of them wearing helmet, which is kinda weird."

Akihisa look back down to the ground. "I agreed with you, Hideyoshi, it is so wrong I mean why would he wearing a helmet on his head, it's not like the sky gonna fall."

"Heh… right." He chuckled. He heard the noise from nowhere, look at Akihisa and he knows that he was hungry. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

Akihisa lower his head in shame. "Yeah, I haven't eaten breakfast this morning because of my sister."

Hideyoshi nodded as he went to his pocket and pulled out the chocolate bars to give Akihisa for snacks. "Here you go, Akihisa."

Akihisa look at him in surprised. "You giving me a chocolate bar of yours?"

Hideyoshi smiles. "Yeah!"

"But why?" Akihisa asked.

Hideyoshi sighed. "Because I don't want to see you starve to death, you're my close friend, so I giving you my chocolate bar if you want to."

Akihisa take a chocolate bar out of his hand. "Thanks Hideyoshi. You know what, you're special to me, you gonna be my girlfriend and someday we can marry to a happy family and name our son Hidehisa or if we had a daughter, we name her Akiyoshi." He exclaimed with sparkle in his eyes.

Hideyoshi sighed with sweatdropped. "Akihisa, a million times did I told you already that I'm a guy."

Akihisa chuckles. "Whatever, but thank for a chocolate?" He takes a bite of chocolate bar.

Hideyoshi smile. "No problem."

**Meanwhile… Principle's office, Fumizuki Academy**

"So you must be Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan of Big Time Rush that Johnny was talking about?" The principle said.

"Yep!" They all replied.

Principal smiles. "Hmm I surprised to see a new students is a celebrity, but I wonder why you want do come to this school?"

"It's because Johnny want us to be here for our grades and has to wait for two months for the concerts starts." Logan said.

"I even surprised that you all spoke Japanese well." Principle said.

Logan scratches his head. "Actually we spoke Japanese a little bit, not much but we try."

Principle nodded. "Mmm… I see"

Kendall clears his throat. "So tell me, which classes are you bring us to?"

"Actually, if you want to bringing you guys to you classes, you must take a placement test to know what class you are and when you done, we bring you School uniform to your place."

They all look at each other in confused and look back at her. "Placement test…?"

"School uniform?" James question.

**2 minutes later…**

"Placement test is a determine which class are you, Class A To F. If you have a higher score, you get into class A or B. If you have a lower score, you get into a class F. Don't whine or complain about it, just deal with it." Mr. Nishimura explaining the rule to them. "Any question that you don't understand?"

They all raise their hand up. He looks around and which he wants to ask. "I guess it's a no." He said, ignoring. He grabbed the test and place them on their desk they seat it. "Ready, begin."

They grabbed the pencils and write their name on top of the test.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Kendall said, smiles.

"Oh yeah!" Carlos, Logan and James said.

They were about write on it, as they look at the test, their smiles disappear and glared on it. The test is written in kanji, they couldn't understand.

Kendall looks at Logan. "Hey Logan, you're the smart, do you know what it means?"

Logan looked at him in widened. "Actually… I know a little bit, but not a lot."

Kendall gives him a "you serious?" look as Logan shrugged. He looks at behind him. "How about you James?"

James look up at Kendall and shook his head.

"Carlos?" Kendall said.

"Nope" Carlos shook his head.

Kendall took a sighed and looked at Mr. Nishimura. "Umm… excuse me, could you give us a English test, so we could understand it." The three looked at Kendall and turn to Mr. Nishimura with grin.

Mr. Nishimura looks at them. "I'm sorry, but you can't. As the test started, I cannot give a English one to all of you."

They widen their mouth open. "Come on, we can't read kanji on the test and it's hard to understand it." Kendall said.

"It's too bad. It's a rule" he crosses his arm.

Kendall slams his hand on a desk and gets up. "RULE?! RULE?!" He charged at him and glared at him. "HOW ARE YOU BEING SO SELFISH AND THAT IS UNFAIR."

"Listen to me, Kendall…" Mr. Nishimura cut off as Kendall continue.

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU GOT A PROBLEM, NOT OURS." Kendall yelled.

He shook his head and sighed. "Man, you give me a headache and don't make me get angry."

"Oh really?" Kendall said sarcastically. "Does it make you angry when I sing like I did on Gustavo." He jumps on a table, which Mr. Nishimura step backs and begin to sing. "OH YOU'RE SUCH A TURD! OH YEAH A GIANT TURD! AND YOU LOOK LIKE A TURD AND YOU SMELL LIKE A TURD…"

Mr. Nishimura starts to get mad as he clenches his teeth and his hands. "I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!" He roared as he grabbed Kendall's face and lifts it up.

They screamed in terror and flinched by his yelled and grabbing Kendall face to the air.

"Okay I'm sorry, please put me down, I'm mercy." Kendall said in muffled and scared.

"Hmm Good." He walks over to the desk, putting him on the chair and letting go of his face as Kendall gasped for air.

"You okay?" Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, but he's more worse than Gustavo was." He looks back at him, angry glare. "And I could feel I'm being juice."

"Now go back to the test and start." Mr. Nishimura said. "Even you too, Kendall."

"Heh… sure" Kendall said as he fake smile at him and clench his hand harder. _I swear I going to get him back for it, except how to get him back?_ He thought as he looks down at the test and starting it including the three too.

**1 hour later… Class F**

Class F, as usual, is still a lowest class in Fumizuki Academy, example like they are the idiots and some were lazy but not, just fooling around with the card games or anything like that, and they need a girlfriend, that they were desperate, but the FFF's won't let them. Don't forget, their equipment is the worst because thank to Yuuji for not change it.

At the backroom of the class F, Akihisa was staring out at the window in boredom with the fist on his cheek_. Man, I still stuck in this class and there's nothing to do._ He thought as he took a deep sighs. "Oh well." He decided to lay his head down on his table.

"Hey Akihisa."

He turn his head and face a familiar red hair was Yuuji. "Oh, hey" he lift his head up. "So what's up?"

"Akihisa, we have a situation on our hand." Yuuji said.

Akihisa give him a confused look. "And why's that?"

"It's class B and it want us to challenge them to the ST war." Yuuji said.

Everyone in the room turn to him in shock. "Wait… what?" Everyone said.

Akihisa widened his eyes in shock. "What, we beat the class B already, but why did they want to war on us?"

"Apparently, because Kyouji Nemoto want to revenge on us for cross-dress him and making his girlfriend broke up with him and I could hear his crying over there." Yuuji said as look at the door.

"You regret this!" Nemoto Sobbing behind the door with echoing.

Akihisa shake his head. "Wow that's sad." Then he snickered. "I bet he deserves this, but it's bad."

"Okay listen up, class B are on a war on us, so we need to prepare and ready for the battle for our life. Mizuki, take a recovering test so we need you're strength to help to defeat." Yuuji said.

"Okay" Mizuki nodded.

"And everyone, no matter if we lose, we gotta tried our best to win this, what do you say, you guys, are we ready for the battle?" Yuuji said.

"YEAH!" Everyone said.

"Good, but not today cause class B are on a war with class E, but I don't think they gonna win this battle. Tomorrow, we will prepare for it." Yuuji said as he went back to his table.

"Well I'm going to the venting machine to get a drink." Akihisa gets up and walk toward the door. "Hey Hideyoshi, want to come along with me?"

Hideyoshi sighed. "I'm a guy, but sure" he gets up and join Akihisa to get a drink.

As they about to leave, Akihisa feel his spine shivers because behind him was Mizuki and Minami with dark aura of jealousy. "We better go." He said as he grabbed Hideyoshi's wrist and yank him along behind him down the hallways as he ran faster.

**Meanwhile…**

"Man, today in Fumizuki Academy is depressing because of Mr. Nishimura." Kendall said, walking though the hallway with Logan, Carlos and James.

"I know how you feel, but even more depressing was the test." James said.

"Yeah, I can't understand the Kanji. The only thing I do is put the random question in the test." Carlos complained.

"I thought I know the Kanji, but this is harder than I thought." Logan

Kendall took a sighed and looks the guys behind. "But at least we done with it and head home for our delicious food chefs have."

"Yeah you're right." The three said with smiles.

As Kendall about to turn his head, he bumped to someone as he fell to the ground and landed on his butt.

"Whoa, Kendall you okay?" Logan said, ran towards him and kneels down, even Carlos and James too.

"Yeah I'm alright." He said as he rubbing his head. He looks up to someone who bumped him; he saw a dirty blonde hair boy rubbing his head too. "Hey, sorry about that." Kendall said as he gets up from the ground.

"No" The dirty blond boy gets up to his feet. "It's my fault, I was running away from them and I didn't see you coming." He said with smiles. "By away, have you see…" he cut off when they heard the voice from behind him.

"There you are, you don't have to run so fast and…" Brunette hair boy turn his head and look at four staring at him. "Huh?"

"Well I glad you're alright and who are you?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, I'm Akihisa Yoshii." He introduced himself.

"I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita, as you can see, many people think I'm a girl, but…"

"You're a guy, right? Because of you voice getting deeper." They finished his sentence.

"Yes, finally someone recognize me as a guy! But how you know?" Hideyoshi said with much excitement.

"Because you're body is very feminine, which your kinda hot, and I could tell your voice is a bit deeper." Kendall explained.

Hideyoshi smile. "Well I glad and you are…"

"I'm Kendall Knight"

"I'm Logan Mitchell"

"I'm James… James Diamond."

"And I'm Carlos Garcia, we're Big Time Rush." James slapped him on the back of his helmet to shut him up. "Hey" Carlos looks at him and James shrugged.

Akihisa and Hideyoshi widened their eyes in surprised. "Wait… you're Big Time Rush as an boy band." Akihisa said.

They gave him confused look. "Yeah, how you know that we're boy band?" Kendall asked.

Akihisa laugh nervously. "Well you see that, I kinda listen to your song maybe a lot because it's catchy."

"Well I listen to your song too but a little." Hideyoshi said.

"Wow we're glad we have two of our fan in Japan, but it's kinda weird for you Akihisa and Hideyoshi." Kendall said.

Akihisa scratches back of his head and chuckles. "Yeah I know, but what are you doing here in Fumizuki Academy Kendall?"

"Well we have to attended here because we have to wait for two months for the concerts." Kendall explained.

"Really, which class are you guys going?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Well actually we have to take a test to see which class we are, but it turn out It's depressing, we don't understand Kanji so much and Mr. Nishimura won't gave us a English one." Logan said.

"And he grabbed my face and lift me up like 2 feet from the ground." Kendall said, growled.

"Oh Ironman, he always like to tortured to everyone and even he's scarier than the movie me and Hideyoshi watch." Akihisa said

Carlos comes up to them. "That's what I said when I said he was scarier than… wait… Ironman, why you called him." He question.

Akihisa put his finger on his chin. "How do I put this, let just say we call his nickname because he was tall and he could stand in cold winter, that's why we earn him a nickname."

"Wow he has ability to withstand cold." James said.

"You could say that and I surprised you guys could speak in Japanese very well." Akihisa said in smiles.

"Actually only a little bit, but we try are best." They said.

Akihisa nodded. "So what are you guys doing right now?" Hideyoshi said.

"Well we heading home, so see you later, Akihisa and Hideyoshi." Kendall said as he leaves, followed by Logan, James and then Carlos.

"Hey guys." Akihisa said. They stop and turn around to him. "Yes Akihisa." Kendall said.

"I just wondering…" Akihisa took a deep breath. "Could you become our friend?" Akihisa smiles.

They raised their eyes in surprised. "Wait you want us to become your friend?" Kendall asked in confused. Akihisa nodded. They look at each other and look at him as they all smiled. "Sure." They said as they leave to downstairs.

Akihisa and Hideyoshi smile at their new friends. "Well Akihisa, I hope we gonna see them again." Hideyoshi said.

"I'm sure Hideyoshi, I'm sure." Akihisa said.

* * *

**Back to Johnny & Associates**

Back to their home, the guys eating the one of the Chefs food he makes, which they love it. "Man, I never stop eating this, it's so good." Carlos said with his mouth full.

"I know right, it's like melting my mouth with better and meats." James said.

As they finish their food, the door rang on their front door. "Who is it?" Kendall said.

"Package delivery for Big Time Rush." The man said in the door. The guys ran to the door and open the door as the Deliveryman giving Kendall a box and leave. They closed the door and Kendall put the box on the floor as he open it.

"What inside the box Kendall, Corndogs?" Carlos guessing.

"A new hair product." James said.

"Is it something that we need for?" Logan said.

"I don't know guys, but I bet it's a…" He paused as he looks inside the box. He reaches his hand to the box and pull out the looks like a school uniform. A white short-sleeved dress shirt, with blue trouser, also short blue tie and black with gold lining jacket. He looks down the box and sees 3 of the same thing.

"Is that a school uniform, that principle talk about?" Logan asked.

"I think it's a yes, guys?" Kendall replied.

The three pull out the uniform and look at it. "Oh man, you're gotta be kidding me?" They whined.


	4. We, Classes and New Crush

**We, Classes, and New Crush**

**Next day…**

The guys woke up on 7 am from their slumber and ready to go to their first day of Fumizuki Academy, but some reason that they actually dislike the school uniform they got and about their new beginning of school.

Outside of the bathroom, Kendall, Logan and Carlos, with their school uniform on, was standing in front of the bathroom. Inside was James, who refused to go out of the bathroom because he thought the uniform makes him not the prettiest guy in the world.

"Come on James, just come out already." Kendall said as he knocks the door.

"No, I'm feeling ridiculous of this uniform we had and I'm feel like I'm not that hot." James said.

Logan took a sigh. "Just come out, so we could get ready for the first day."

They heard James took a sighed. The bathroom doors open wide and the three look at James wearing his school uniform with Irritated face.

"Okay, we walk all the way to school, taking the test that we don't understand and now this uniform. "James yelling; holds up his mirror and looking at himself. "But I do look good."

They shook their head as they rolled their eyes.

"And here's your lunch." Morimoto said as he put the Bento in their bags.

"Thanks." They grabbed their bags and leave to the door.

**7 minutes later… Fumizuki Academy**

After they take a bus to the stop, they walk on a street to the Fumizuki Academy. Once they got there before entering the school, Ironman shows up in front of them.

"Good you're here." Ironman said in harsh.

They jumped back in surprised. "Oh, hey Mr. Nishimura, how's it going?" Kendall said as he laughs nervously. He's about to say his nickname, but he doesn't like to get his face crush by him.

"Since you're new here, here's the envelopes of which classes you are from you're test result." He said as he hand out to four of them.

"Um… thanks." They said.

"Oh and another envelope, is for Kendall." He said, giving it to Kendall.

Kendall looked at it with confused. "Um… why did you…" He cut off as he looks up from it and saw Ironman leave.

"HEY, I"M WASN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Kendall yelled in anger. He growled as he took a sighed.

"Don't worry Kendall." Logan said as he patting on his back to calm him down. "But now we have to look of this result of which class we are."

Kendall nodded as he open the envelope and took out the paper out of it. "Well let's see." He opens the paper and he widens his eyes as he saw a big black F. "I got an F? Oh man"

Logan chuckles as he open the envelope. "Wow Kendall, but I bet I get a B or a…" He paused as he got the F like Kendall. "What, no there's no way that I failed that test, I'm a smart one." Logan said as he being denial.

"But except you don't read kanji." Kendall replied.

James screamed as he saw the F on his paper too. "No, no, no it has to be a joke; it has to be a joke." He said in disbelief.

Kendall, Logan and James look at Carlos nervously open the envelope slowly. Carlos was afraid to see the result. "OPEN ALREADY!" They yelled at Carlos. "Alright" So Carlos pulled out the paper, but before he opened it, he closed his eyes shut and took the breath in. "Okay guys, here it goes."

He opened the paper widely. He open one of his eyes a bit, then he open both of them widened in shock as he got the Big A on the paper. "I… I got the… A." He said as eyes widened.

The three raised their brows in shock. "Huh?" Kendall takes the paper from Carlos and look at it with James and Logan. "That's impossible, how did you get it right?" Logan said.

Carlos shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, I just put the random answer on the test but I didn't know I got it right. Wait, if I get an A, which means I'm smarter than you guys" He said as he jump around and cheer of joy.

The three glared at Carlos as they growled in anger.

Carlos stops jumping around cheering as he thinking. "What, if I go to the class A and my friends go to class F, that means I'm lonely." He said as he lower his head with sad face.

Kendall looks at Sad Carlos, as he felt bad for not coming along with them. He took a sighed and walks over to him as he cheers him up. "It's okay Carlos, since it's not time yet, you could come along with us for little bit, if you want."

Carlos looks up at him and smiles. "Thank, I feel little better right now." He looks down and sees an envelope on his hand, which they forgot about it. "By away, what envelope did Ironman gives you?"

Kendall looks down his envelope on his hand. "Let's find out." He opened it and opens the paper, as he looks at it and looked up at Logan. "Hey Logan, do you still have a translation book?"

Logan looked at him, confused. "Um… yeah, why you ask?"

Kendall shows him the paper as Logan looks at it. He pulls out his translation book and looking every page to find the word until Logan found it. "Ah… it means you're a Probationary student."

"Oh" Kendall nodded and then turns to confused. "What's that mean?"

Logan shrugged. "Who knows, but we need to get to class before the bell rang."

"Yeah, I mean how bad that class F will be." Carlos said.

"So this is class F, huh?" Kendall said. They all stare at the broken class 2-F, which it fell off and hit to the floor. As Kendall open the door to the classroom and they saw the room, well, looks like falling apart. The room has a dirty mat, old pillows, broken windows and old short tables. Inside was students are being lazy, play games and sleeping, not forget some guys with black robe, almost like Klu Klux Klan.

"This classroom was horrible." Carlos and Logan said.

Kendall put his finger on his forehead and taking a sighed. "Man, how did we deserve this? I mean there are no girls and we're stuck with idiots."

All of the student in the classroom stop what they doing and look at four at them when they call them idiots. Kendall raised both of his hand. "No offense." Then back where they are.

As they look at them, they all lower their head and took a deep sighed in disappointment, except Carlos because he's class A.

"Wazzup, guys" It came from a familiar voice.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan perk their head up when they recognize the voice. "Is it just me or…" Kendall said.

They all turn to the voice and saw the dirty blonde hair boy from yesterday, waving at them in smile.

"Akihisa?" They said in unison, they couldn't believe their eyes as they saw their new friend, Akihisa Yoshii, walking toward them. "That's right, nice to see you again, guys." Akihisa said in smile.

They all smile. "Well, I glad." Kendall said as he patting on Akihisa's shoulder, then he raising his brows. "Wait… if you're here which means…"

"You all are lively, as usual." They all turn around to see brunette hair boy approaching them.

"Hideyoshi?" They said in surprised.

"That's right, welcome to class F, Big Time Rush, glad to see you again." Hideyoshi said as he smiles and hand on his hips.

"Well then I glad to see you too." Kendall said. "And by away, where should we sit?"

"Actually you could sit where ever you want." Akihisa said.

"Really?" They said.

Hideyoshi nodded. "Mm hmm, they're no assigned seats."

They boys look at each other and look back at them in smiles. Kendall turns his smiles to confused look. "I have one question, how did you guys get in a class F in a first place?"

Akihisa widened his eyes. "Oh that," He scratches back of his head. "Uh… the reason I'm in this class, is that…"

"It because he's an idiot" Hideyoshi finished his sentence. Akihisa turned to him and widened his eyes and mouth in shock. "Hideyoshi" He whines.

They look at Akihisa in blank stare. "He's an idiot." They said. "Uh… I don't think that he's an idiot." Logan said.

Akihisa gasped as he smiles. "Really, thank you." He grabbed Logan's hand with both of his and shakes his hand rapidly. "Thank you very much." Akihisa exclaimed, which making Logan sweat dropped back of his head.

Kendall, James and Carlos raising their brow on surprised. "Yep he's an idiot all right." Kendall said.

"You guys are mean." Akihisa pouts as he crosses his arms and look away, which makes Hideyoshi slightly laughed.

Kendall took a sighed. "But since you're our new friend, we won't say a bad thing or insulted about you and Hideyoshi too."

Akihisa looks back at him and smiles. "Thanks, feel much better."

Kendall smiles back and then turn to Hideyoshi. "What about you, Hideyoshi? How did you ended up here with full of idiots?" Again all of the student in the classroom stop what they doing and look at Kendall. He raised both of his hand again. "Once again, no offense, okay," Then again back where they are.

"I couldn't concentrate the test because I got a lot of drama inside my head and that's why I end up in class F." Hideyoshi explained. Now it's his turn to ask them. "So all of you guys in a same class as us?"

The three, beside Carlos, exchanged looks and begins. "Actually, three of us and Carlos got an A." Kendall said.

"Ehhh?" Akihisa and Hideyoshi gave a widened looks.

"I know, we were shock too" Logan replied.

"Yeah, now I'm in class F and myself as an idiot." James yelled, holds up his mirror and look at it. "Woo, I am idiotic handsome." He smiles.

Akihisa and Hideyoshi look at three and give them raising their brow in confused. "Why is he…?" Akihisa couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't ask." Kendall, Logan and Carlos said. "Let's just say he's obsessed with his face and his looks too." Logan said.

Both look back at James. "I start to get your point, he's self-centered." Hideyoshi said.

James looked away from his mirror and glared at him. "Hey, that's was uncalled for!"

"Well at least we don't have to be worry about this than that flat che…" Akihisa cut off when out of nowhere, red hair girl with a ponytail single punch at his cheeks, sent him flying and land smash into the table. "Ow," He said, groaned in pain.

The four look at Akihisa in dumbfounded and look at the red hair girl, who punch him.

"You know what Aki, I getting tired of you calling me…" She stopped as she turn her head and look at the four of them, which she doesn't recognize them.

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos raise their hand and waving her. "Konnichiwa!" They nervously laugh, scared and in squeaking voice.

She smiles. "So you must be Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos of Big Time Rush that Aki and Hideyoshi talks about. I'm Akihisa's friend, Minami Shimada." She said extending her hand.

Kendall just stared at her for a moment and turn to smile. "It's nice to meet you, Minami." He shook her hand and he was about to speak up.

"If you asking why I'm here, I grew up in Germany and it's not my fault that I couldn't understand Kanji." She said.

Kendall widened his eyes. "Wait you're a German girl." He said as he clearing his throat and begins to start. "Hei Minami, wie du machst?" (Hey Minami, how are you doing?) He said in German.

Minami widened her eyes. "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" (You speak German?)

"Ja, meine Großmutter war aus Deutschland und ich bin halb. Und von entfernt, tun deutsche Mädchen haben immer eine flache Brust, Ihr Aussehen fast wie ein Kerl und Sie auch…" (Yeah, my grandmother was from Germany and I'm half. And by away, do German girl always have a flat chest, your appearance almost like a guy and you also…) He cut off as Minami grabbed him by his wrist. He looks down at her and sees her face is enraged. "Uh… what is she doing?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like to be insult or calling her a flat chest." Hideyoshi said.

"Um… listen Minami; I was trying to get a point…" He cut off as she lifts him by his arm and pinned him on a floor before doing a painful arm lock move. "OWW… MY ARM!"

The three screamed in terror as they look at Kendall being arm lock by her.

"No I'm not" She complained, "I can't believe you act like Akihisa who calling me that as an idiot."

"Just almost," Out of nowhere, the blue hair guy peeking inside of Minami's Skirt before got blast by his nosebleed and fell to the floor, twitching. "I won't regret it."

Kendall raise his left hand and tapping on a floor. "TAP OUT, TAP OUT!" He begged before his bone snapped and scream.

She immediately let go of his arm. "Next time by away, don't do that again and sorry about it." She apologizes.

Kendall gets up from a floor and rubbing his right arm, where his bone snapped. "It's okay, and next time treat Akihisa and us a little better please, oh and Oww."

Minami sighed. "Fine and it's nice to see you." She said as she heading to her table.

"By away, who's that guy who peeks under the skirt and then bleeds there?" James asked, looking down at the blue hair guy.

Akihisa popped up from the broken table and stood next to Hideyoshi. "That's Kouta Tsuchiya AKA Voyeur. He's an expert of taking a picture of the girls and," He grinned with drooling. "The picture of Hideyoshi."

"He's a guy." Four of them said.

Kouta quickly recover and stood up. "Oh trust me" He pulls 5 of the photo out of his pocket and showing them. "Look closely."

"Oh come on, there's no…" Logan paused. They widen their eyes and jaw clang open when they saw a picture of Hideyoshi in cross-dressing, which making him looks like a girl. While they staring it, they got a nosebleed for a first time.

"Oh no" Hideyoshi sighed as he face palm.

About 8 seconds later, they snapped out of It and wiping their nosebleed. "Okay he is looks like a hot chick, but he's still is a guy too." James said, which makes Hideyoshi sigh of relief.

"Hi, Akihisa," They turned around and saw a long pink hair and blue eyes girl with a rabbit clip on the left side of her head, standing in front of them. Kendall clang his mouth open when he saw her as beautiful and pretty, and somehow his heart start to beat faster.

"Hey, Himeji, how's it going?" Akihisa said in smiles.

"It's been good," Mizuki noticed the four behind him and hideyoshi. "And Akihisa, who's behind you?"

Akihisa know what she's talking about and so he introduced to them. "Himeji, this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. Guys, this is Mizuki Himeji, she's the smartest person in the world."

Unknown to him, Kendall widened his eyes as he stared at her. He saw her was an angel from the sky and her hair is beautiful. While staring at her, he was drooling without noticing it.

"So that's what Akihisa and Hideyoshi talking about. It's nice to meet you." She smiles before heading over to her seat.

"You too," Three said, except Kandall, waving at her.

_Oh, she's so cute. _Kendall thought. _I'm think I fall in love with her, I like Jo, but she's more._

"Wait… if Carlos is an A class student, why is he here for?"

Kendall snapped of it and looked at him "Oh that, it's because Carlos doesn't like to be lonely, so we let him hang out with us just a little bit before the bell rang."

"Yep, oh and about the A I got, I just put a random answer on the test but I don't realize I got a right answer, which makes me a smartest guy in this school." Carlos said in smiles.

Kendall, James and Logan glared at him. "And speaking of smartest guy, I should take Carlos back to the Class A but, does everyone know where class A is?"

"Let's see, you out of the entrance of our class, turned to your right, past the stairwell and you cloud see the sign." Akihisa explained.

"Thank and is this Class A was good or something?" Kendall asked.

"Uh actually, it's more than a good shape. That room is amazing." Akihisa said. Kendall grabbed Carlos by the hand and walking through the hallway to the new building and finally arrives there.

"There it is, Class A." Both looked at the sign above the door. "Come on, I mean, how good is this class A be?" Kendall said as he sliding the door opened, they both dropped their jaws open wide in surprised. "OH MY GOD!"

They saw the class is big and it almost like a luxury hotel. "Look, they have laptops, reclining chairs…" Kendall paused as he and Carlos look at their left. "Even they have beverages too, am I dreaming?" Carlos said.

"I wish it was," Kendall said as he begins to stare off in space.

"Hey," They screamed like fifth time in a row as they jumped and turned quickly to the voice. They give themselves confused. "Hideyoshi? I thought you went back." Kendall asked.

The girl who looks like Hideyoshi gives them a grunt and crossed her arm on her chest. "You guys are idiots; I'm Yuuko Kinoshita, I'm Class A ambassador and also older sister, by three minutes."

Kendall looked at each other and looked back at her. "It's nice to meet you, Yuuko. I'm…" Kendall cut off by Yuuko.

"I know who you are. You're Kendall and Carlos from Big Time Rush that my idiot brother talking about." She said in a cold way. "So what F class student doing here?"

"Actually, Carlos was an A person and I'm an F person so I'm gotta leave." Kendall said as he leaves to the entrance of the class.

"Kendall, don't leave me here. "Carlos raises his hand to him, but it's too late as he lowers his head down in sad looks. "Oh man."

Yuuko took a sighed. "Just go to your assigned seat." She said as she about to leave to her desk.

Carlos then quickly put his head up and turned to her. "Yuuko?"

She stopped and turned to him. "What is it?"

Carlos walks up to her and grabbed her hand by both his and looked at her in the eye. "Would you like to become my friend?" He said with sparkling eyes.

"Eh?" Yuuko confused.

"Please, I don't want to be lonely without my friends. I begging you, please?" Carlos begs with a puppy faces.

She doesn't know how to say this, so she took a sighed again. "Fine, okay."

Carlos gasped in happiness. "Thank you, Yuuko, you're the best." He shakes her hands wildly. "You know what, you remind me of Jennifer's and unlike them, you're kinda cute and pretty."

Yuuko widened her eyes in shock and blushed in a same time. She never heard him for calling her cute and pretty, not everyone. "You really mean that, or you just saying that?" She pouts.

Carlos shook his head. "No, I'm really mean it, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I thought you are another boy who likes Hideyoshi more than me?"

Carlos sighed. "Even he is a hot chick, but he's a guy and you, you more pretty and forgot to mention that you're beautiful too."

Yuuko couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, I'm…" She paused as she looked down at the floor in confused. She confused because her heart was pounding hard and she never felt like this before in her life. _What's going on to me?_

Carlos looked at her in confused. "Are you okay, Yuuko?"

She snapped out of it and looked at him in the face. "Yeah, I'm okay."

**Author's note: Sorry guys for the waits, because I sometimes I need a break from writing this to get my story idea's back. Sorry :(**


End file.
